Turning Back
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: "She knew this was what Damon wanted, to be a powerful vampire again, but she hoped that he wouldn't forget, that he would remember everything that happened between them while he was human."


Turning back

**A/N: Ok, so the idea for this one shot just popped into my head. Hope you like it!**

**It's placed sometime after Midnight, and is sort of a future AU.**

Bonnie watched as Damon slowly opened his dark eyes, and held her breath, bracing herself for the worst.

After a long time of attempted persuasion, Damon finally managed to convince Stefan to turn him back into a vampire, and now the change is complete, with her, Elena, and Stefan as witnesses.

She knew this was what Damon wanted, to be a powerful vampire again, but she hoped that he wouldn't forget, that he would remember everything that happened between them while he was human.

"He needs blood", Stefan stated.

Elena stepped up. "Here, I'll…"

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed, a little more loudly then she meant.

Both Stefan and Elena gave her looks of surprise and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry it's just….I…..I'll do it", she finished.

Now, she couldn't bear the thought of watching Damon feed off Elena, even though it would be the first time Damon had fed off of her, since he never had as a vampire in the past, and he'd been human when their relationship began.

Stefan frowned. "Bonnie, are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes I….want to do it."

Stefan nodded, and then gently grabbed her arm, leading her towards Damon, who was now slowly standing up, while Elena watched in the background.

Damon looked at her with his obsidian eyes, and she felt a pang of despair at the fact that she saw no signs that he recognized her at all, no love in his gaze that he had taken to looking at her with just a few days ago.

"He's still weak, I'll be able to stop him if he begins to take too much", Stefan reassured.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

She continued towards Damon on her own now, walking through the small distance between them.

Once in front of him, she tried to swallow her fear, and tilted her head to the side, leaving her neck vulnerable to him.

In seconds, she felt the sting of his fangs piercing her flesh, and the steady flow of her blood being forced out of her body.

It wasn't unpleasant, just strange. The only time she'd ever given blood to a vampire was after they got back from the Dimension, and Stefan had been so weak that he's needed.

She, Elena, Meredith, and Matt had taken turns giving him blood throughout the days, until he regained his strength, but this was somehow different.

Though she was a little comforted at the fact that Stefan was standing only a few feet from her, she secretly hoped Damon would be able to stop himself, give her a clue that he had some kind of memory of her.

But he still didn't stop, and she could feel herself getting weaker.

"Damon, please….stop", she managed, trying to pull herself out of his grasp.

But he kept a firm grip on her, and trying to pull away was like trying to push over a brick wall.

Stefan quickly noticed her struggle and wrenched Damon away from her and pushing him further away.

Damon gave an inhuman, almost savage growl, that brought chills to her spine, and Stefan gave both she and Elena a pointed look.

"Go back to the boarding house, both of you."

Five minutes later

"He'll get better Bonnie; he's just confused right now. I was the same way when I first became one", Elena reassured, as she parked the car in front of the boarding house.

"I know", Bonnie murmured, though she still couldn't get that horrible that she had lost him out of her mind.

The rest of the day went by slowly, with both Damon and Stefan gone, so Bonnie retired to her room a little earlier than normal, and simply laid in her bed, lost in thought.

Even though she knew that Elena could very well be right, she still couldn't drown out the dread she felt when Stefan had to pull Damon off her, and that if Stefan hadn't stopped him, Damon could have drained her.

She suddenly heard a tap at her window, and looked up, only to see a beautiful, familiar black crow, looking like it wanted to be let in.

Maybe, considering what happened earlier, letting him into her bedroom wouldn't exactly be the best idea, but she did it anyway.

Bonnie quickly opened her bedroom window, and backed away.

"Damon, come inside."

Damon had been in her bedroom tons of times as a human, but now that he was a vampire again, he needed to be invited inside.

The crow flew inside, and then Damon swiftly took his normal shape.

"Stefan told me what happened", he said flatly.

She was relieved to see he remembered, and was in control now.

But she couldn't think of anything to say, and simply stood there, watching him.

He stepped closer, and gently caressed the spot where he had bitten her, where the small puncture holes were now quickly healing up.

"Did I hurt you?"

She quickly shook her head, and buried her face in his chest. "I thought I lost you for good."

She could feel him run his hand through her red curls as he answered. "Never."

She looked up at him and smiled, before he claimed her lips with his own.

**A/N: Just a short, sweet little one shot.**

**Please review!**


End file.
